battle_girl_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Missions (or Story Mode) are one of the main features of the game. This game is divided in multiple parts, which contain ~'10 chapters' each, and each of them have 4-8 Episodes. Each episode is divided into 7 missions '''; '''3 of them are dialog missions (in blue, that give 3 Star Fragments only one time when completed), and the other 4''' are '''battle missions (in red). It is reccomended to check out the Tutorials. Everything is written in japanese, but, by helping you out with the pictures and videos, you can take a lot of information from those. You get 3 Star Fragments (1''' in '''Easy Difficulty) when you clear a mission, and 3 more (1''' in '''Easy Difficulty) when you complete all the objectives of the mission. You don't have to do all the objectives at the same time. Monsters in missions can drop chests who contain item drops, who are different depending on the mission. These drops can be used to craft and upgrade weapons. There are currently 3''' levels of '''difficulty : Easy, Normal and Hard. Each of them have different objectives and level. The missions in bold 'who contain a " '-''' " are '''Story Missions. Battle Preparations When you select a Battle Mission you'll be presented with the preparations screen. From top to bottom, it diplays: * information about the mission selected. The blue number next the clear rank indicates the difficulty level; * the party you've selected. Next to it there's a button that sends you to the Formation screen; * information about your party: the characters in your party, the school-year they're in (bottom-left of their feet), number of stars of their cards, weapon equipped, current experience level, how much experience is needed to level up, HP and attack power. * multipliers in use: you can use one multiplier for each item on every mission. After a mission the number of multipliers you can use will scale down of one point. You'll have to wait for 1 hour to use a new multiplier. A total of 5''' multipliers can stack up. From '''left to right, you can decide to activate a multiplier for: Experience points, Money, Cheer points and Chests that enemies drop. The leftmost icon activates Auto-mode. If you activate it, the CPU will control your character automatically. In battle, the CPU will never use Special Attacks. You can regain control of your character even though you selected Auto-mode by pressing the green button at the top of the screen while in battle. * enemy information. If you tap on the purple button you can view a list of the types of enemies that appear in the whole game. If the monster's name has a yellow bubble above it, that means that that type of monster will be present in the mission. The orange column indicates the types of weapons that are effective against that type of monster. The Blue column indicates the types of weapons that are ineffective against that type of monster. The Purple column indicates the type of weapons to wich that type of monster is invulnerable to. * the pink button allows you to start the mission. Battle When the battle will begin, you'll be placed in some type of arena. Arenas change depending on the mission: it could be an open green field or a stadium, or vilage streets. You can move your character by tapping and holding your finger on to the screen and moving it on the direction you want the character to move to. A semi-transparent indicator will pop-up. Depending on how far you move your finger from the indicator's focal point, your character will run faster. To attack you must tap the screen. Doing so will place a focal point, and a colored circle will stretch out from the focal point. When the colored circle comes back to the focal point, you must tap the screen again to perform combo attacks. Combos are potentially endless. The longer the combos the more powerful the attacks will become. You can flick your finger on the screen to perform a dodge-roll. During dodge-rolls characters are invincible. If you perform a dodge-roll during a combo, you'll be able to continue the combo after the roll by continuing tapping the screen. You can perform up to 2 dodge-rolls in quick succession before dropping the combo. Depending on how precisely you tap the screen when the circle comes back to the focal point, you're attack will receive a rank: either Good, Great or Fever, and each indicate how strong the attack will be. If your character is equipped with a Gun or a Rod, then you'll be able to perform only a 5-hit combo before having to reload. In order to reload, you must perform a dodge-roll by flicking your finger on the screen. If your character has equipped a card that grants her a Special Attack, you can intiate it by performing long-enough combos to fill the gauge on bottom-left corner of the screen. When the gauge is full, the next time you tap the screen, the colored circle will morph in to a number of colored stars. When the colored stars will go back to the focal point and you'll tap the screen, the Special Attack will be performed. When the Special Attack ends, the combo continues. When peforming a Special Attack, you'll spend a certain amount of SP depending on the Special Attack, that you can view on the bottom-left corner. If you tap, hold and move your finger near the orange directional arrow, you can move the camera left and right. While in Battle mode, the screen while contain the follwing icons from top to bottom: * Pause button: pause the game, check your objectives, check the enemy information and exit the mission; * time left: how much time remains before the mission will result in failure (not all missions will result in failure when the time runs out); * Auto-mode speed: if Auto-mode is activated, you can select how fast the game runs by tapping on the green button: normal speed, doubled the speed or deselect Auto-mode. * number of Money, Cheer points and Chests collected during the mission; * directional arrow: point towards your main objective, like enemies; * character icons: tap on these to swap characters; * auto-aim icon: tap on this reticle icon to point the camera towards the closest enemy; * character information: card and weapon equipped, HP and SP left, the character whose Special Attack comes from (bottom-left corner of the screen), the amount of SP and the lenght of the combo needed to initiate the Special attack. Results Screen When you'll complete a mission, you'll be presented with the result screen. It first shows how much experience points the characters have gained, then the Clear rank, which depends on the amount of objective completed. Below that are shown how many seconds you took to complete the mission, your longest combo of attacks, the percentage of attack ranks, the amount of Money and Cheer points you obtained, the items contained in the chests dropped by the enemies that you collected, and finally the prizes you earned for completing the mission and for achieving S Rank. You can press the pink button to restart the mission or the blue button to go back to the missions menu. PART 1 Chapter 1 Chapter 2